Certain treatment devices and methods for surgical correction of defective vision of an eye are known, e.g., from WO 2010/084163 A1, as well as WO 2010/084162 A2.
If a hyperopia correction is desired, a regression due to post-operative epithelialization often occurs at the edge of the optical zone owing to the large channel depth and steep gradients after the lenticule-shaped volume has been removed from the cornea.
Only with very large optical zones does regression not occur. However, this disadvantageously leads to large cutting depths. However, owing to the required residual stromal thickness of e.g. at least 250 μm, these are limited, with the result that the possible uses thereof in the correction of hyperopia are restricted. Should, where appropriate, further corrections be required later, the residual stromal thickness must be correspondingly larger. Similar difficulties with regard to regression and/or residual thickness also arise in other vision defects to be corrected (such as, e.g., myopia).